That's Too Much!
That's Too Much! is a pricing game similar to Range Game played for a car. To win, the contestant must figure out which of ten prices is no more than $1,000 over the retail price of the car. Gameplay *A line of ten prices increasing in value is concealed on the game board, none of which is the actual price of the car. One by one the prices are revealed, and the contestant must determine the first price revealed that is higher than the price of the car to win it. Upon reaching the price he or she believes is the answer, the player is asked to shout "That's too much!" *The game should have a range indicator to determine if you have gone over or under the range limit to win the automobile. For example: The 1st price should be no more than $1,000 over the actual retail price. If the price the contestant stopped on is less than $1,000 over the retail price, the game is won; if it is not, he/she lost the game. History *When the game was first played, a picture of the automobile was shown below and a price was shown above. The picture of the automobile was removed on May 1, 2001 (#1792K). *The game received its first win on its second playing on April 25, 2001 (#1783K). It has been won 111 times. The most recent win happened on September 19, 2018 (#8413K). *From its premiere date until June 23, 2009 (#4812K), the game is last playing in Season 37, the buzzers or the winning bells were heard before the price was revealed. Beginning on September 21, 2009 (#4831K, the Season 38 premiere), the price was revealed and then the winning bells or the buzzer were heard after that. On October 10, 2013 (#6444K, aired out of order on October 3), a new price reveal was added so that the last two numbers are on the bottom, and the price above, although on February 17, 2014 (#6621K) and May 27, 2014 (#6762K), the split screen reveal was not used. *On March 21, 2012 (#5893K), the game was played for two cars with the contestant being asked to stop at the first price above the combined actual retail prices of both cars. *The losing horns were not used on March 26, 2014 (#6673K) and May 7, 2014 (#6733K). *On October 15, 2014 (#6843K, aired out of order on October 17), during Dream Car Week, a $145,810 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster was offered to a boy named Craig, but was not won (he stopped one too soon). *On February 3, 2015 (#6992K, aired out of order on February 5), a blooper occurred in which the first two prices were revealed at the same time. *On April 27, 2015 (#7111K, aired out of order on April 13), a pair of Hyundai cars were offered at a total of $34,040, and were won. *On August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), the game was renamed "That's Too Much Sun". *On the "Best of 2015" New Year's Eve special on December 31, 2015 (#7344K), a pair of Mitsubishi Mirage DEs were offered worth $29,810, but were not won. *On the Survivor Primetime Special on May 23, 2016 (#034SP), the exclamation point was repainted blue for the Survivor theme. On June 2, 2016 (#7564K), the blue exclamation point has been carried over to the daytime show. *On November 22, 2017 (#8103K) (Thanksgiving College Rivals), a $20,400 Chevy Cruze was played to Kimberly Farrell (Notre Dame), but lost it to Alexis Bradby (USC), who gets $1,000. Trivia *"That's Too Much!" is the first pricing game to premiere in the 21st century. *Host Bob Barker usually asked the contestant to demonstrate shouting "That's too much!" before the game began. If a contestant happened to be a member of the military, for example, Bob might ask him/her to shout it "like a drill sergeant or a football coach", therefore with vigor, vitality and energy. Particularly unenthusiastic attempts, such as not using the phrase word for word or saying the phrase too lightly, usually resulted an admonishment from Barker and jeers from the audience. Drew Carey, on the other hand, doesn't emphasize the shouting, but still requires the phrase to be used to stop the game. Under Barker, after a contestant said "That's too much!", the decision was final. Carey, however, has allowed changes to be made if the contestant wishes to before the reveal. *The game is an antithesis to many pricing games; instead of being closest to the actual retail price without going over, to win the game, the contestant is supposed to be closest to the actual retail price and go over. *Drew Carey often remarks on the difficulty of this game when it is played. *Sadly, the game was never won on the primetime version of the show, despite the fact that it has been played 7 times. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 36. *The staff does not create new fake prices for That’s Too Much! Any fake used in this game is drawn from approximately 40 possibilities. Gallery Much.png That's Too Much 1.jpg That's Too Much 2.jpg That's Too Much 3.jpg|Is this too much? That's Too Much 4.jpg|1st Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer before the price was revealed) Ttmreveal2nd.jpg|2nd Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer after the price was revealed) Ttmreveal3rd.jpg|3rd Reveal (A horizontal split screen feature to see if the 1st price is a little over the actual retail price) thatstoomuchsun1.png|"That's Too Much Sun" from the Summer Beach special. SuperBowl50 Pic-3.JPG|This car was played for in this game. NYrVvWy.jpg|That's Too Much set with the blue exclamation point. That's Too Much for a Mercedes-Benz E350 Coupe thatstoomuchmercedes1.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes2.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes3.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes4.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes5.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes6.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes7.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchmercedes9.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes10.jpg|2 more to go. That's Too Much for 2 Toyota Yaris Hatchbacks thatstoomuch2toyotayarises1.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises2.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises3.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises4.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises5.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises5a.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch2toyotayarises6.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises7.jpg That's Too Much for an Aston Martin thatstoomuchastonmartin1.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin2.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin3.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin4.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin5.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin6.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin7.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchastonmartin9.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchastonmartin10.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin11.jpg That's Too Much for 2 Hyundai Accent Hatchbacks thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents1.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents2.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents3.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents4.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents5.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents7.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents8.jpg That's Too Much Sun thatstoomuchsun2.jpg Thatstoomuchsun1.png thatstoomuchsun3.jpg thatstoomuchsun4.jpg thatstoomuchsun5.jpg thatstoomuchsun6.jpg thatstoomuchsun7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchsun8.jpg thatstoomuchsun9.jpg|Three more to go. That's Too Much for 2 Mitsubishi Mirage DEs thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages1.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages2.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages3.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages4.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages5.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages7.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages8.jpg Dark Blue Exclamation Point Debuts thatstoomuchsurvivor1.jpg NYrVvWy.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor2.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor3.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor4.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor5.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor6.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchsurvivor8.jpg That's Too Much for a Ferrari thatstoomuchferrari1.jpg thatstoomuchferrari2.jpg thatstoomuchferrari3.jpg thatstoomuchferrari4.jpg thatstoomuchferrari5.jpg thatstoomuchferrari6.jpg thatstoomuchferrari7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchferrari8.jpg thatstoomuchferrari9.jpg|Two more to go. Glen's 'Car & Cash Equivalent' Win thatstoomuchdoublewin1.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin2.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin3.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin4.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin5.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin6.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchdoublewin8.jpg|He wins the car & $23,020, bringing his pricing game winnings to $46,040. thatstoomuchdoublewin9.jpg Rubin's Early Decision thatstoomuchrubin1.jpg thatstoomuchrubin2.jpg thatstoomuchrubin3.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchrubin4.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchrubin5.jpg YouTube Videos A Playing from Season 29 (May 1, 2001, #1792K) A Historic Moment (March 5, 2003, #2463K) That's Too Ninth! That's Too Much for a Mercedes (November 3, 2009, #4892K) A Win from Celebrity Charity Week (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) A Win from 2013 (May 3, 2013, #6335K, aired out of order on April 29, originally rescheduled to air on April 30) An Engaged Couples Win (June 17, 2013, #6401K) First Playing with a Split Screen Reveal (October 10, 2013, #6444K, aired out of order on October 3) First Win Under the Split Screen Reveal (October 21, 2013, #6461K, aired out of order on October 7) Emily Freaks Out (November 4, 2013, #6481K, aired out of order on October 25) A Win from 2014 (January 7, 2014, #6561K, aired out of order on January 6) That's Too Much for a VW Beetle (February 24, 2014, #6631K) A Loss Without the Losing Horns (May 7, 2014, #6733K) Another Win from 2014 (May 27, 2014, #6762K) A Win from Season 43 (October 3, 2014, #6825K, aired out of order on October 1) That's Too Much! From Dream Car Week (October 15, 2014, #6843K, aired out of order on October 17) A Win from 2015 (January 8, 2015, #6954K) Another Win from 2015 (March 31, 2015, #7072K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games